Karin's confession
by AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn
Summary: finaly, after holding it in, after faking and lying about not liking him, she finaly....crakedkarixsuig, 1st story, don't hurt me!2 shot!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on four eyes, let's stop!"

Karin, Sasuke and Jugo each sighed and turned around at there tired comrade. "Oh, come on, grow up Suigetsu! We can't stop now!! Geeze, you're a royal pain in the butt some times!" the red haired female hissed, adjusting her glasses "oh, and **don't call me four****eyes**!!" 

Sasuke grunted '_-sigh- not again, we'll never get __**anywhere**__ if this continues! Why don't they just __**try**__ to get along?! It would make life soooooo much easier!'_

Karin and Suigetsu continued to squabble about nothing; it was like a game of tennis with those two, back and fourth went the insults, much to Sasuke and Jugo's displeasure.

"Four eyes!"

"Lazy assed jaws!"

Sasuke sighed; this wasn't going to turn out well!

"_Four eyes!_"

"_Lazy assed jaws!_"

"_Four eyes!_"

"_Lazy assed jaws!_"

Jugo gulped, they could be at this for hours!

"_**Four eyes!**_"

"_**Lazy assed jaws!**_"

"Slut!" Suigetsu hissed and Karin flinched.

"Uh-oh! He's dead!" Sasuke whispered to Jugo and Jugo nodded.

Karin's bottom lip wobbled and her fringe covered her face. Suigetsu gulped, he didn't mean to upset her.

A tear slid down her cheek, taking a deep breath Karin screamed "**YOU, HOW DEAR YOU BASTERD, LAZY, SELFSENTERD, HEARTLESS, DISGUSTING, FISH FACED, GOOD FOR NOTHING MAN-WHORE!!!!!!!!**" taking another deep breath she continued. "**YOUR SOOOO STUPID, I HATE YOU, HATE YOU, ****HATE YOU!!!**** I CAN'T BELIEVE I USED TO HAVE A THING FOR A BASTARD LIKE YOU!!!!!"** she finished, she gasped, realizing what she just said (A/N: uh, more like screamed) she covered her mouth.

He flinched. '_Wait, what!?'_ he thought, blinking as the information began to sink in.

Sasuke and Jugo's jaws hit the ground '_never saw that coming!_' Jugo thought glancing from Karin to Suigetsu.

"I..." Karin whispered hoarsely looking away. She turned on her heel, running passed Sasuke and Jugo and disappeared into the forest.

"Karin!" Sasuke yelled going after her but was stopped by Suigetsu who said "I'll get her, stay here!"

A simple nod from Sasuke and Suigetsu continued after her, as he disappeared into the forest Sasuke sighed. "We'll wait here until they come back Jugo"

Jugo nodded and the two of them sat down, '_come back with her soon Suigetsu, I don't want to be board waiting_' thought Jugo as he glanced at the sky.

-------------------------------And so the chase began! ----------------------------

Me: sigh, 1st chappie, DONE WHOOP!!!!XD

Sasuke: yea, yea, big whoop, doesn't really matter, you made me weird!

Karin: You make me vomit, karxsui sucks 0-o

Suigetsu: wraps arms around Karin's waist what's wrong Kari-chan, to shy #0#?!

Karin: blushes GET OFF ME, PERVERT!!!!

Me: ehhehehehe sweatdrops --" anywhoooo, DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO (TT3TT) BUT I OWN THIS STORY YAY ME!!

Sasuke: yeaaaa, riiight, anyway, r&r or ells I'll come after you with a Spatula:)

Karin Suigetsu Meh and Jugo: "spatula"?!

Sasuke... JUST DO IT PPL!!!!


	2. The End Or Is It?

Me: hello ppl 2nd chappie here yay

Sasuke: ...yaaay... (Insert sarcasm here)

Me: -ignores Sasuke- I. feel... HYPER 3!!!!!! WOOHOO, 4 REVIEWS XD!!!!

Thank you, Thank you thank yoooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, all the reviews I've got so far are nice ones XD!!!! LOVE YOU ALL XD!!!!!!

Karin: -blinks- oh yea, yippie-wippie...wippie?! (Also sarcastic)

Me: -sniffle- you're all meanies!!!!!

Jugo: am I?

Me: no Jugo –huggles-

Sasuke: can we please get on with the story!?

Me: oh, right, sorry, Karin!

Karin: what do you want from me **now**?! –Glares-

Me: 0-o can... you start things off?

Karin: fine, **DISCLAMER: **_aKaTsUkI-sAkUrA-cHaN dose __not__ own Naruto, but she dose own this story...so...-sigh- yay her..._

Me: now, TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!

Karin, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo: -sigh- here we go again!

---------------------

"KARIN! KARIN! UGH, KARIN, WHERE ARE YOU!!!??" Suigetsu's voice bounced off the trees as he ran through the tree tops.

'_Damn it, I didn't mean to upset her!!_' he thought and his inner butted in. _"well, you managed it, bravo"_

He grunted. '_Thanks, but I reeealy don't need this right now_'

His inner wasn't having any of it. It continuously chanted

"_It's all you're fault!"_

"_It's all you're fault!"_

"_It's all you're fault!"  
_

"_It's all you're fault!"_

"_It's all you-"_

'_Shut up already, yea, yea, it's all my fault, __**I know**__!!!'_

His inner grinned in satisfaction "_yea, I know!"_

"Urgh!" Suigetsu grunted as he continued to run

-----------------------------

Karin hid behind a big tree curled up with her legs tucked against her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried in her arms.

She was... sobbing!

"_Now, wasn't that smooth eh?! He knows!...well, so dose the rest of the world!"_ her inner hissed only making her cry harder.

Her glasses were set down beside her trembling body.

She hated crying, personally, she thought it was a sign of weakness but what could she do!? It just came and wouldn't stop!

It was all his fault, that stupid, stupid man!!! Why did he have to do this to her. WHY!?!?

More sobs racked her body.

'_Curse him, CURSE HIM, __CURSE THAT BASTARD!!!!!!__' _She screamedinwardly, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes, it didn't make much of a difference, because more just came in there place.

------------------

The sound of crying made Suigetsu stop in his tracks. It was coming from the tree to his right.

Quietly, he creped up behind the tree, as I said before, it was a big tree, about 7 feet thick and god knows how tall without measuring it properly.

Suigetsu silently creped around the tree trunk and gasped at what he saw on the other side.

"Oh Karin..."

Karin's head shot up like a bullet and gasped. She stood up quickly; putting on her glasses she tried to regain her composure.

"W...what d-do you want!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice from quivering, unfortunately, it didn't work very well.

"Leave me alone, can't you see I don't want to talk about it!?" '_I don't want to have to face you yet!_'

His eyes locked with hers, it didn't hold that long because her broke down crying again. With her eyes closed she pulled her glasses away to wipe the tears away.

She then felt the sensation of a hug wrapping around her and her eyes snapped open.

Purple...? She looked up, Suigetsu's shirt, he held her in a tight embrace. Her face turned the shade of her hair. "S-Suigetsu?! What are you d- eep!" as she tried to pull away, he pulled her closer.

"No, Karin, stay here, with me!" he whispered, pulling her against himself.

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

Lo- (Sasuke: come on, you can't keep saying "silence" all the time, get a move on!!!! Me: oh, sowie, I got caught up)

"S-suiget..." was as far as she got up to because she burls into tears, burying her head into his chest.

He nuzzled his face in her long thick hair and inhaled, mmmmm Raspberry and Vanilla, he loved that smell!

He gently stroked her red locks, it was funny, normally, he had no interest in red-heads, but she was so much different!

"S-Suigetsu?" a small voice hiccupped. "Hai?" He whispered back, glancing down at her.

"W-well, why? Why did you come looking for me?! I-I insulted you, yet you're not angry w-with me!!" she said, her voice getting lower and quieter as she said so.

Cocking his head, he blinked quizzically at her question.

Finally, when it sunk in he smirked. '_She __really_doesn't_ get it, dose she?_'

Quickly he pulled her closer and locked his lips against hers

She gasped, she defiantly wasn't expecting that!

Finally when he pulled away he breathed into her ear "because! I feel the same way, Karin-chan!"

----------------------------

A twig snapped in half and was chucked onto a camp fire. Sasuke sighed, boredom written all over his face (A/N not literally) on the other side of the camp, Jugo was conked out fast asleep.

Silence. (A/N: Gah, I'm sorry!)

Suddenly, was it... bickering Sasuke could here. He smirked, Suigetsu got her back! Grabbing a log, he chucked it at Jugo, waking up immediately and grunting with displeasure.

As soon as the two came into the clearing they were bickering and sniping at each other.

"Ugh, let's go guys, I can't stand him!!!!" Karin snorted pointing at Suigetsu. "Oi, you got some thing to say!?" He hissed glaring at her.

"Oh, believe me, I've got **plenty** of things to say!!!" she snapped

Sasuke sighed '_I never thought I was going to say this but god, I missed this!!!_'

The group then continued off on there mission!

--------------------------------

Me: -sighs- please, don't shoot! I'm gonna make a sequel to this! I PROMISE!!!!

Karin: -twitches- please let.me.kill.you!

Me: -laughs nervously- no thank you!

The others: ok people, r&r and we won't kill her...maybe –laughs evilly-

Me: 0-o PLEASE PEOPLE, DO IT, I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!!

All my love:

AkAtSuKi-SaKuRa-ChAn sighing off :P


End file.
